The Start of a good life
by April-Kirkland-Luka25
Summary: A young girl, names Lost, is in her way to L.A with her brother, Mitch, to go live with Team Crafted! Adventure on minecraft, some love? Maybe! Lost/Oc/ x Deadlox/Ty! You choose! I dont need OC's anymore, but if you would like to have your character put in this, I will try to find a way to put you in of course, just send them through! (You. guys. are. awesome -From Lost)
1. Moving to LA with Mitch!

**Hey! April-Kirkland-Luka25 here! Some updates for Tony has a sister and a new story, as you already clicked this amazing story (Maybe xD)**

**Okay, so for tony has a sister, I'm gonna put that on hold maybe until after christmas since I do not have a right mind right now and I don't think I can really continue on with the story until later on (Just I need a break and need to study, a whole lot.) **

**And for further news, this story will be something Team Crafted Fans will love! I just need some Ocs and I think it all will be good, I already have an Oc, so I just need 2 more girl Oc and 3 boys! Yuppers! **

**Anyways, as for the story, I think its time to start! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Crafted, I only own my Oc right now! ^^**

* * *

«Hunger Games»

"BIGGUMS!"

"What?!"

"We are going to the D!"

"we are?! YAY!" Jerome screamed out to his live stream, laughing along with Mitch, "Soooo Mitch.." "Yeah Dood?" "What about that sister of yours?" Jerome said, with a cheeky grin, Mitch gasps, grabbing something and threw it at him, "Dood! They didn't need to know about her!" "well they do now!" he laughed out, dodging the item, "Common! They want to know Lost! Or April! I dunno G!" They played their hunger games but in the end, Jerome won and was having a victory dance!

Mitch growled, "I hate you G!" "Love you too!" They both laughed, as a girl with brown hair up to her waist, with a blue hoddie and black leggings, walked up to them, she was on her phone, "Yo. My Minerz told me you guys wanted me here?" she said, looking up at the camera, grinning, "Some of your Minerz are watching our live stream?!" she nodded, "Dood, your more famous than me! Of course they'd be watching your live stream!"

She walked over and poked Mitch and Jeromes cheeks, "Now what did you want?" "Jeromes fault. He let it ooooout!" Mitch laughed out as Jerome had to dodge a hand which was gonna come in contacted with his head, "Idiot!" She sighed but laughed anyways, she looked at the camera, "Yes, my minerz n doods and everyone else, I am Mitch's sister!" she waved and sat on Mitch's lap,

"Anyways doods, we should go now! Bye!" they both stopped their live stream as Lost pulled out a lollipop and pulled it out of its wrapper and plopped it into her mouth.

Jerome and Mitch stared at her as she stared back, "Dood. Where did you get that lollipop?" asked Jerome, "I always have them on me. Don't ask." she said and laughed right when they got a Skype message to go into a skype call, Lost clicked yes and a image of Sky, Ty, Jason, Ian and Quentin came up, Mitch and Jerome waved as Lost stared at them, grinning, "You have a sister, mitch?! AND in addition she's LostMineCrafter that we always play cops and robbers with but she never showed her face-" "And your telling us this now?!" Sky started then Ty finished.

Mitch grinned, "Sorry dood. Wanted to see how long we can keep this up, weird since you haven't seen her Live Streams..." Jerome laughed, "Remember that one time?"

"Omg! Do not remind me Jerome! An hour to find my house! An Hour!" Lost growled at him pouting, "Also we have a question.." She looked at Jason and nodded, "Yeah wasuup?" "Whats your real name?" Jasons asked, Lost stared at them, "Wait.. I never told you my name?" they all shook their head, even Jerome, "Are you telling me you guys been calling me Lost since you met me?!" she said, staring at them in disbelief, they laughed and nodded, "Lost, I don't even know what your name is anymore since I've been calling you lost since you got that youtube account." Mitch said, she faced palmed, "Ah... My name is Angelina... Worst name in history, so preferred to be called April or Luka or as your guys already know, Lost." "Isn't Luka a guys-" "Clearly you haven't looked up on Hatsuna Miku." she said dead planned as she sucked on her lollipop, she grinned the next minute, giggling.

They laughed and about a minute later sky asked: "Hey do you guys wanna come back over to L.A?"

Mitch and Jerome agreed then eyes were on Lost - Angelina, April, Luka... Ah you get it - as her eyes were wide, "So you wanna-" "Yes yes yes!" she screamed, very excited, they all rose an eyebrow, "Ah, She has a few friends in L.A... She misses them, they skype a lot.." he chuckled softly, "I guess we will see you in a week?" they nodded and smiled, "See you guys soon!" said Mitch as he ended the call, "you should sleep Lost," she nodded and headed up, "Night guys!" "Night" they replied.

«A Week Later»

Lost looked at her surroundings as Sky came up to them, "Hey guys! Lets get to the house," They nodded and followed Sky to his car, they loaded th back of the car. Jerome and Sky sat in front as Mitch and Lost sat in the back. Lost pulled out her Iphone and listened to 'Best Song Ever' she hum along quietly as they passed all the buildings.

At least 30 minutes later, they made it to the house, Lost jumped out of the car as she looked over to the house next door... She saw her best friend their as her eyes widen. She jumped with glee as she ran over yelling her best friends name.

* * *

**Alright guys! Thats all for now! R&R! **

**Okay for the Ocs, I want you to do this:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**MineCraft skin:**

**Youtube UserName: **

**Looks:**

**Paring (If there's anything): **

**Personality: **

**...Uh yeah.. Pretty much, if you want to add anything else, go ahead! ^^ **

**Also I wanna know who I should pair Lost up with, Sky, Ty, or Jason. Your voting starts now for the next 2 Chapters! Good Luck and April-Kirkland-Luka25 Out!**


	2. Hunger Deens!

**Heeey! the next chapter is coming up! I'm Surprised of all the reviews and Ocs I'm getting!**

**Lost: hey! I'm lost as you all know-**

**You broke the forth wall!  
Taylor: Huh? Oh and I'm Taylor**

**Taylor?! Why! **

**Lost: She is here because she is! **

**But you guys are breaking the forth wall! your suppose to be in the story Lost! and your too Taylor!**

**Taylor: Let us stay! **

**b-but i need you in my s-story...**

**Jax: *smiling* I'm Jax...**

**are you telling me- **

**Ray: hiya guys! And I'm Rachel!**

**...I'm not even gonna bother anymore... *sighs***

**Lost: *laughs***

**I do not own Team Crafted, or Taylor or Ray or Jax. 0-0 only Lost. Also Thanks to XxDubStepLoverxX, MiniMineCat and RayDoesMinecraft for the Ocs! (by the way, Lost is 18 years old since Mitch is only 19, ray is 18, Jax is also 18 n Taylor is 17 but since everyone else is 18 I'm gonna make her 18 also)**

* * *

At The Team Crafted House

Lost smiled as she stopped in front of Rachel waving towards her, "Ray! Hey!" she yelled, smiling as she tackles her in a hug, "I missed you!' she laughed. Rachel or Ray turned to look at Lost, "April?" "Call me Lost. LostMinecrafter." she said, grinning, Rachel's eyes widen, "Omg! Your actually here! I Though your were kidding when you said you were coming over!"

Lost just shakes her head, "Naah, I'm living here with my brother and his friends," Ray raised an eyebrow, "Brother?" she nodded happily, "right!~ I haven't told you yet. Mitch or TheBajanCanadian is my brother~ means I'm living with Team Crafted for awhile." She giggled happily, "No. Fucking. Way!" "I'm not kidding here-"

"Lost! Get over here! And Bring your friend if you want!" Yelled Jerome, she grinned at Ray and waved a hand for her to following her, "Common! Your coming with me Ray!" she yelled and grabbed her hand running towards the house, "Whoa! W-wait! What about Marley?" Lost skidded to a stop, "oh yeah! Come on over with Marley! I meet you there later, I need to unpack anyways!" She said and ran off, Ray laughed softly, "As hyper as always." she said as she walked back inside, going to talk with Marley.

Lost grabbed her stuff as she ran inside, "so where am I stay?" she said happily, "Ah your stay in between the room of Jerome and Mitch," said Ty as he point up the stares, "you go left then forward, you pass 3 rooms, on the right is yours," she nodded and ran up the stairs, going to her room, she looked inside and gasps lightly. The room was purple and had a walk in closet, a bed by the window, the head of it on the wall, a curtain over the bed and it falls in the front of the bed, a desk beside it with her laptop on it, a microphone and a camera to video tape her Vlogs along with a comfy chair, a bookshelf with tons of books on it, a bean bag and a bulletin board with lots of pins on it. She squeals and jumps around the room as Sky, Ty, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Ian and Quentin walk into the room.

Ty playfully pushes his shoulder with his hand, "told you she'd love it." he said and smiles, she looks over at everyone and glomps everyone in a hug, "I totally love it!" she squeals out, they laughed and smiled.

They laughed as they heard a knock on the door, they looked at each other weirdly, lost laughed as she ran to the door and smiled, "Its my friend and her sister!" she yelled as she opened the door, Ray and Marley were standing there, "I can't believe my favourite bunch of YouTube are going to be living next to me!" Lost laughed and smiled, "come on in guys! And its great to see you again!" they smiled at each other as they walked inside n giggled happily, "guys! This is my friend Ray and her younger sister Marley! I usually do survival games with her" she said as she pointed at Ray then Marley, "guys. This is Sky or Adam, Deadlox or Ty, Ssundee or Ian, HuskyMUDKIPZ or Quentin, MCUniverse or Jason, TheBajanCanadian or Mitch and JeromeASF or Jerome!" they Squeal and laugh, "so can you tell us which minecrafter she is? We mit know since you let a few of your friends join some of our cop and robbers"

"Oh yeah! Shes Supersmashgalray, she's has a few videos of her own, but mostly shes on my videos" she said. "my minerz seem to love her" she giggled, "Oh and Taylor!" "Taylor lives here also, remember that! And Jax, and some of our other friends." said Ray, "Oh yeah! I promised my viewers I'd do a vlog, but I can do that later, I'm lazy and to do that now"

"Your always lazy Sis" said Mitch as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder, you only update every 2 daaays" she pinched his side and he yelped, "oh shut up! I still have school idiot. Homework gets in the waay.." "well your not going to school, so your updating everyday until we leave!" "we live here now Mitch" "I know" "I still need to go to school" "Which is why I'm going to sign you up later next week"

she stuck her tongue out, "blah, at least I got to say goodbye to my friends at my old school!" she said, "Lost! Show us your room!" Ray said and she nodded, she grabbed both their hands and runs upstairs, "Its the best room in the world!" she screamed, and the others laughed along with her, the minute they got into the room, ray squeals and laughs, "best thing ever" "Don't we know it!"

Marley got on to of Lost's bed and stared at them, "do a video! Do a video!" said Marley as she satrted to bounce up and down on the bed, Lost and Ray stared at each other, "Skype call Jax and Taylor?" they nodded each other, "Yus" said Ray, "I'll be back, watch Marley as I get my Laptop." she nodded as Ray left and told Marley to be good, she nodded as sat on Lost's bed and swung her feet.

Lost signed into her Skype as she saw ThatMCNerd (Jax) and IdreamInDubStep (Taylor) was on she smiled and added them into a Skype call, "Hey guys!"

"Angelina!" "I told you to call me Lost, Taylor!" "Fine Fine Lost- wait why is Marley in your room? And why does your room look different?" asked Jax, she grinned, "Ah.. You guys know how I told you that I was moving to L.A? And that I'd be living with Team Crafted?" they both nodded and looked confused, "Well.. you guys though I was kidding didn't you," "Well you would have to be related to some-" "I am! Mitch is my older brother, just he lives in Montreal.. and I live in Pennsylvania!" "Oooh!" they both said and giggled, "So wheres Ray?" "shes coming, just getting her laptop, we're gonna go a video-"

"Lost! Come down here for a moment!" yelled Ty, she looked at her friends, "I'll be back in a minute guys" she said and got up from her bed, "also watch Marley for me! Please!" she ran downstairs as skidded into the living room, "yeah? Whats up guys?" she asked them, Sky looked at Lost and smiled, "We're gonna be doing a video, Hunger games was it?" he said and looked at Mitch, he nodded, "Yeah! Hunger games and we were wondering if you and your friend wanted to do a video with us! Me, Ty, Jason, Jerome and Mitch are going to be recording so yeah, we just wanted to know!" she shrugged, "I donno, I'm gonna have to ask Jax and Taylor, me and Ray were gonna record but I guess we can do this together!" laughs and smiles, "Sweet! We'll wait and start recording if they agree! If they don't we can just do it by ourselves." she nodded and ran back upstairs, to see Marley talking with the 2, "Yeah I know, your sister can be fun and weird sometimes" Jax said a bit shyly, Lost laughed and smiled, "I've got a question for you guys but lets wait for Ray to come back first!" they nodded and talked for awhile.

Ray comes back upstairs 10 minutes later, "sorry guys, my father came back home, drunk." she said sighing, "another ticket.." she shook her head but help up her laptop, "I've got it, so what are we gonna do today?" she asked, "Sky asked if we wanted to record with him, a hunger deens with Ty, Sky, Jason, Mitch and Jerome!" she said and they looked at each other before chanting 'yes yes yes' She giggled and smiles, "thats great guys! You guys get set up and I'll go tell the guys" she smiled and walked out of the room, not before asked Marley if she was tired, she nodded and lays on her bed, falling asleep.

She smiled and walked down the stairs to the living room where the guys were talking, "hey guys! They said its okay and that they'd be recording with us! Oh and by the way.." they looked up at her, "What is it Lost?" Asked Jerome, "We also have a group, but it isn't as popular as TC.. It's LostInSuperNerdDreams or L.I.S.N.D" she said, giggling at the name, "We put that name together from our UserNames" they all started laughing, "Best name in the world!" said Mitch, he chuckled, "I'll add you to our Skype Call once were ready" she nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Guuuys! Lets do thiiss!" she said and went over to her computer, "Jax, Taylor, I'm gonna end our call for now, We'll get into a call soon, Mitch will be adding me into their call." they nodded and said their good byes and ended the call. She smiled and went over to her MineCraft PC, she signed in and waited, talking with Ray as they waited for Mitch and the others to Skype call them. At least 5 minutes later, they got a Skype call and looked at it, Mitch was inviting them to the call,, she accepted it and everyone came in view, well that was doing the video. She waved and added Ray, Taylor and Jax into the Skype call and they all squeals, Lost laughed, "Guys this is Jax and Taylor, you guys already know Ray and meeee!" she said laughing, "So what server?"

"We were gonna go on Mitch's and play on of the hunger games there" "its hunger DEENS!" said Jerome to Sky and they all laughed, "so what? Its butter not gold!" Sky said and smiled, "so lets gooo!" said Mitch and they all logged into the Nexus. "So how are you gonna start your video this time Lost?" asked Ray, "uhh.. I donno..." she said as she saw all the random people surrounding her, "Actually..." she pulled up her screen and started the video, "everyone be quiet for a bit.." she said and they all shut her mouth, all quite confused, she opened her mouth, and said: "NOOO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! AND YOU GUYS CAN'T PROVE IT!" she yelled, punching everyone that was surrounding her then running away, she squeals as everyone follows then disappears into one of the membership hubs. She stopped her recording as everyone started laughing, "what was that Lost?!" asked Ray, "My opening" she said dead-planned, laughing, "I have an odd sister." "you should see my other openings then Mitchy!" "and I told you not to call me Mitchy!" "Well I did!" everyone else was laughing their butts off, "guuys! Lets just start the video!" said Jax, shifting from side to side, "Alright Alright, everyone get where I am.. cause I ain't going back there!" Lost said, they nodded and went to the hub she was in, "Alright, so to the Hunger Deens!" Jerome said along with Sky, they laughed and entered a privet Hunger games with a few other people that had a membership, "go go go go sky! Staart!" Ty said, sky nodded, "you guys too" they all started their videos again, "Hey guys! Sky here and today I'm with Mitch, Ty, Jason, and Jerome! And we have 4 new people.. uh well 2 new people joining us today!"

"We have my sister, Lost!" said Mitch and waltz over to his sister, her skin had a black shirt with the word 'minerz' in red, she had a pink skirt on and black leggings, her hair was a light brown colour which was covering her left blue eye and she was wearing a red and black checkered hat like Mitch's hoodie. Mitch smiled at her over Skype and she smiled back, "we have Ray, who you guys mit know from some of our Cops and Robbers videos!" Sky said as he went over to Ray and punched her, "Ow!" She screamed and punched Sky back, he just started to laugh. Ray's character was wearing a white hoodie with grey outlines at the wrists, light blue shorts and grey sneakers, her hair was straight brown up to her waist, her eyes were a light brown. Ray laughed along with sky, "Hey Gal's! Minerz and everyone else!"

"Jax" Said Ty and went over Jax, Jax smiled and punched the air, "Hey nerds!" he said and smiled, he was wearing a purple and white striped t-shirt, back jeans and purple converse, he had black hair in his face,and had dark blue eyes. "And the last person is Taylor!" Jerome and Jason said together, attack Taylor with their fist, "ahh!" she screamed playfully, running away from them, laughing. She had on, a grey jacket, jeans, a black belt that wrapped around her jacket, red combat boots, her hair was dark brown with some highlights, and bangs that cover her dark brown eyes, "Help me dreamers!" she screamed still laughing, "oooh! And were have a team of our own! But not that famous!" said Taylor.

Jax, Ray and Lost were together, Taylor joined them a second later, "and were L.I.S.N.D! Or Lost In Super Nerd Dreams!" Lost said, jumping around. Sky laughed, "Some members from TC are also here! Me, Mitch, Jason, Ty, and Jerome!" They laughed together, "you guys ready? Time for some hunger deens!" said Mitch and ran into the hunger games 5, they all followed, "to the left to the left!" said Mitch and turned to his left, sky was standing there staring back at him, "Basic intro... sort've!" said Jerome and laughed, "Lets gooo!"

The timer went off and everyone went for the chest, Jax, Ray, Lost and Taylor left and didn't go to the chest, "where yeah going?!" said Jerome as he chased them, with a stick, they laughed with everyone else, "Biggums! come back!" said Mitch as he chased after them, Lost and Taylor went left as Jax and Ray went right, "G! You go after Lost and Taylor, I'll go after Ray and Jax!" said Jerome and Mitch agreed, "Oh shit!" said Lost as she keep running away, she found a chest and opened it quickly, she found a stone sword and iron boots, "sweet!" she said and started running again she took out the sword and ran with it in her hands, "Taylor, did you find anything?" "Nope!" she yelled and keep looking.

Sky, Ty and Jason were a team, Mitch and Jerome were a team, Ray and Jax were a team and Lost and Taylor were a team, "Ty ty! I found Butter! Butter!" Sky yelled, "How many?!" "2!" the rest laughed as sky laughed along. Lost got separated from Taylor, "Nooo!" she said and pouted.

Ten Minutes later

Mitch, Jerome, Lost and Ray were gone against each other, everyone has full armour. Lost ran over to Mitch and started to swing her sword at him, "hahah!" she said and grinned, "noo!" he said and pulled out some arrows and started to shoot her, she turned and ran away. Ray and Jerome were against each other and were really at it, "I'm gonna win!" She said, "Nope!" said Jerome as he killed her, Jerome turned and started going after Lost, "were coming for you!" he said, lost screamed while laughing, "Ahhh!" "Go go lost!" said Taylor, "You can do it!" said Jax. Lost turned around and went after Mitch again, but ended up dieing, "nooo!" she said, "dammit!"

Jerome and Mitch started laughing as they went up against each other, "Yeah!" Yelled Mitch as he defeated Jerome, "GG!" said Jerome, "That was awesome!" said Sky, "We should do another game!" "Yeah!" Jason said, "And next time, lets see if I won't die 5 minutes into the game." they all started laughing, "Alright guys! That's all for now. We'll see you nerds later!" said Jax, "Bye minerz! I hope you loved it!" said Lost, "I thinks that's all for now Dreamers! See you on the next video!" "Alright Gal's that's all for now!" "I hope you guys have fun, I will see you later recruits!" "Alright that's all for now doods! Bye!" "See you guys later" "I'll see my dead Army later!" "I thinks that's all for now Stars, bye!" they all stopped their recording and lost sighed, "whats wrong Lost?" "EDITING!" She said, Mitch shakes his head, "well good luck!" "You have to do it too mitch" "I know"

Too be Continued!

* * *

**O-O that was the longest time I've ever written ANYTHING and probably the longest. *shakes head***

**Lost: heheh~ well then, good luck!**

**Get back in the story and stop breaking the forth wall! **

**Taylor: Its fun to piss you off**

**Gaah! **

**Mitch: She does not own TC or the other Ocs, only my sister Lost! **

**Thanks mitch... *sulks in the corner***

**Sky: *Pats her back***

**R&R to get a hug from Jason!**

* * *

**Oh and Here's the Pole (or whatever the word is) for the Contest!**

**Jason: 0  
****Ty: 1  
Sky: 1  
You guys have until the next 2 chapter to know who Lost is gonna be paired up with! Thanks guys! April-Kirkland-Luka25 Out!**


	3. Author Note! Really Important!

**Hey guys! I was wondering if you guys wanted a early Christmas special?! Yup Yup YUUUP who wants one?! And for the voting, it ends next chapter, I know in chapter 2 it said that the voting was until the next 2 chapters? It was a typo, so no, when the third chapter comes out, the voting is down, but the Christmas special will NOT be a chapter, so if I am doing that, you guys have until the actual 3rd chapter! **

**R&R and tell me if I should do that early Christmas Special! ^^ April-Kirkland-Luka25 out!**

* * *

**Edit: December-16-13 6:30pm**

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to be starting on chapter 3, IF you guys want a Christmas special, just remember to R&R and tell me if you want a Christmas special and please continue on with the votes until the next chapter.  
so the vote right now is: **

**Ty: 3  
Jason: 2  
Sky: 1 **

**Keep the votes going! ^~^**

* * *

**Edit: December-19-13 7:08pm**

* * *

**Okay! The next chapter is going to be coming up today, and if I can't get this finished by today, I will try tomorrow since I don't have school tomorrow (woot!) If its not up by tonight then you know.. oh well. your gonna have to wait until tomorrow! Oh and we have a new character but your gonna have to wait for the next chapter to figure out who that is!  
**

**so far, we have 1 vote for a christmas special! remember, I will do it if I get a few more~ but further more, I hope you guys like the story so far! i do xD its fun to right, just i would of posted it a few days ago, but school and I couldn't think of anything new, but I have an idea now~ **

**I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and New Years! ^~^ **

* * *

**Lost: I heard were getting a new person addition to our group! **

**Apr: You did!? god.. news travels fast! **

**Taylor: Well duh! **

**Apr: who is it?!**

**Ray: we wanna know!  
**

**Jax: Please? **

**Apr: Fine the new character is- **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NOT HAPPENING! wait until the next chapter~ ;D**


	4. Break-ups, Love and Parkour Map!

**Hey guys! Wasup? I'm back with another story, I'm going to say this now, there WILL be spelling mistakes since I am watching a few of Skydoesminecraft videos, and I get distracted VERY easily! And I will try and update everyday! I will TRY!**

**Lost: Huehuehue**

**Omg, I just fixed at wall! Dammit you guys! **

**Taylor: Don't be like that! Don't you have another character- **

**Taylor! Don't say anything! I was going to save that for the chapter but now! -pouts-**

**Jax: W-well you lost that chance!**

**Why do you guys always break the wall! **

**Ray: because I said before, its fun to piss you off.**

**-sob- dammit, but we do have a new character, HIS name is Fura Drakes.. I think**

**Fura: That is my name, -narrows eyes- **

**D-don't be so angry please..**

**Fura: grr... -takes a deep breath- I'm alright now..**

**yay!~ Anyways, since the guest person made him 21.. and everyone else is either 19 or 20.. or even 18.. I'm just gonna make Fura 19... I don't need him so.. so old..**

**Fura: -raises an eyebrow- what?**

**Nothing! Just I don't need you older than the others, TC is suppose to be older than the ocs. I think I forgot to mention that.**

**Jax: We have another guy?!**

**Lost: -giggles- now how are we gonna include Fura? **

**You'll see~~~**

**Mitch: April-Kirkland-Luka25 does not own TC or the Ocs only my younger sister, Lost!**

**You too Mitch?! **

**Mitch: sorry~**

**-pouts- anyways lets get this story started!**

**Oh and the voting is now over! Ty wins!**

* * *

~After editing and posting it on YouTube~

After Ray and Marley went home, everyone went out for dinner, they had sushi, which is the only place they really know in L.A and that they don't know many places beside that one restaurant.

"So what do we do now? I got more minerz today at least.." Lost said as they walked back home, they didn't want to drive, since everyone wanted to go out and no one could find there keys, and two: it wasn't too far. "You did? How many did you get?" "At least 1,000,000 more." "1,000,000 more?! That much?! When did you get that much?! And how much did you have before?" Asked Jason, "Uhh.. yes 1,000,000 more... yes that much. I got that much after everyone found out I was Mitch sister and I had at least... 600? I think.. dunno.. never seemed to check.." lost said and shrugged as they walked back. Ty was staring at Lost, smiling and blushing ever so slightly, if it were any lighter outside, everyone would of seen Ty's red cheeks.

Sky was staring right at Ty, he then followed Ty's eyes sight and saw that they were focused on Lost, Sky gasped slightly, "is everything alright sky?" Asked Ian as he looked over at Sky, sky just shook his head, "its nothing... nothing at all.." he grinned at him and Ian just nodded and turned away. (A/N i realized I haven't used Ian or Quentin in a awhile o-o oops.) Everyone else shrugged. 2 minutes later they all got home, everyone went inside besides Ty and Sky as Sky had pulled over Ty behind the cars, "You like Lost!" Whispered Sky, but loud enough for Ty to hear, his cheeks went red and he looked away, "w-what gave you that idea?" he asked, looking at the ground as he pushed his hand into the pockets of his jacket.

"I saw you looking at Lost as we were leaving that restaurant! You had tinted red cheeks~!" teased Sky, Ty slapped his arm, "You. Tell. No. One." Ty said, narrowing his eyes at Sky, but then sky did something he never done before, he squeals, "You like lost! I can't believe I noticed that!" Sky laughed softly as Ty's cheeks went red, "You know your gonna have to ask her out before someone goes after her, I mean, she is pretty cute, but not my style." said Sky and chuckles, Ty sighed, "I've liked lost longer than you know Sky.." Sky's eyes widen, "you did?! For how long?" Ty just nodded, "Hmm.. probably since the 4th cop and robbers we played with her." Sky just nodded, "the others mit think something, lets get inside!" Sky said and dragged Ty in as Ty only protested for Sky to let go of him.

Everyone stared at the 2 a bit confused, Ty shrugs and pulls his hand out of Sky's grip, and crosses his arms, pouting, Sky laughs and grins.

Ty just shrugs and chuckled, everyone else laughed, Lost smiled and then felt her phone go off, she reached into her pocket and gasped, then smiled before running off upstairs. She squeals as everyone just looks at Mitch confused, "Probably her boyfriend.." Mitch said shrugging, "She has a girlfriend?!" asked Quentin, Mitch nodded, "He was in boarding school for awhile.. exchange students.." Said Mitch and walked to the living, everyone else followed him except Ty as he sighed heavily, "Hey guys! I'm going to be going to sleep a bit early today." everyone just looked at Ty and nodded, "Kay Ty, night!" said Ian and turned on the T.V. Sky just looked at Ty sadly and shook his head as he walked Ty walk up the stairs sadly.

Ty passed Lost room as he heard her talk with her boyfriend, he sighed more and sniffed back a small tear as he walked to his room, he changed his clothes into his and layed down on his bed and curled into a ball as he though of Lost, he sighed once again before falling asleep, dreaming off into dream land.

* * *

Lost was laughing, "I dunno.. I mean.. Really?" "_Yeah, apparently!_" "Alex. I don't believe you!" "_Babe, I'm your boyfriend of course I know._" "So how are you, Alex?" "_Well. The boarding school was nothing without-_" '_who are you talking to Alex?_' "_n-no one a-anna.._" "...Alex.. Who is that.." "_i-its no one Angelina. N- Anna don't do that!_" '_Common Alex~_' "A...lex...?" "I'm_ sorry Angelina. B-but I have been cheating on you for a awhile.._" Lost starts shaking for a bit, "H-How long?" "_What?_" "how long?!" "_At least 2 months._" "w-we've been together for 3 years! And this is how you break up with me?! Y-You.. Y-You ass-hole!" She screamed into her phone and ended the call, she threw her phone on the floor and started to sob quietly. She got another call, from Alex since the ring tone, "_Hey Angelina, babe..._" 'Don't call me Babe...' Lost though, "_I'm sorry for that.. I didn't mean for that to come out like that._" 'I know when your lying. You meant it for that to come out like that' "_I just didn't think anything was coming out from this relationship, and I just wanted to end it._" "you didn't need to end it by cheating on me!" she yelled at her phone and through her pillow at it before sobbing quietly on her sheets, "_I hope you understand that Angelina._" she gritted her teeth, "_I-I'll see you later Angelina._" She hears a click and then a long beep then it went silent.

She sighed and curled up on her bed, as tears ran done her face. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, she looked up and saw a sleepy Ty at the door, he yawned, "I-I heard yelling..." he said and walked into the room, sitting at the edge of the bed, "O-oh did I wake you up Ty?" she tilted her head softly, "Yeah.. buts it okay... You were yelling and I was wondering what was going on." "Ah.. My boyfriend cheated on me and told me that nothing was coming out of this fucking relationship and that he _just_ wanted to end it! H-Him cheating on me doesn't mean to cheat on me!" Ty sighed, and patted her head, "Everything's gonna be alright... You'll find someone to love again." She sniffled and sat there, "But who?" He took a big break, "how about me?" he said, Lost looked at Ty, "You-..? I Mean you.. you... you like me?" she asked at she pointed at herself.

He blushed a bit and nodded, and laughed a bit, "Y-yeah.." He said and smiled, she giggled and hugged him, "T-Thank you.." "Then I guess I could ask... would you like to be my girlfriend?" she though for awhile, having the great deadlox from TC as a boyfriend, "Yes.. but please be careful with my emotions right now Ty.. you know.. I still broke up not too long ago..." she said and tackled him in a hug and smiled, "I love you Lost.. and I know..." "You can call me Angelina.." Lost said and nuzzled him softly, "I only like my boyfriends call me that~" he chuckled and hugged her, "and I love you too Ty.." he smiled and she yawned, "go to sleep Angelina. I'll be back.. I gotta do something." "Your not going after Alex.. are you?" He shook his head and picked up her pillow and her phone, he gave her the pillow and placed her phone on the table, "I don't even know where he lives, I'm just going downstairs." she nodded and took the pillow, she placed it back where it was and went under the sheets and smiled, "Night Ty.." "Night Angelina." he said and walked out of the room, not before turning off the lights and closing the door.

The minute he got out of the room, he smiled and sighed happily, he shook his head and walked downstairs to go get a drink from the kitchen, he went through the fridge and took out a box of orange juice. Sky looked up at Ty as he walked right into the kitchen, Sky poked Mitch and motioned him to the kitchen, Mitch nodded and motioned for everyone else to follow, they all got up and walked to the kitchen. Ty was facing outside the window as they all surrounded him. He heard something behind him and turned around, only to be face to face with Sky's face, "The fuck?!" he yelled out and jumped back, but only hit his bum on the counter, "Ow! Shit!" he said and the others laughed and backed out, "dude, we though you were going to sleep." asked Jerome, Ty shrugged, "I needed a drink."

they all shrugged, "wanna come watch the movie with us?" he shrugged again and smiled, "sure why not" he said and followed them all back to the living room and he sat on the floor, "So wheres Lost?" "She's upstairs." "whats she doing?" "Angelina is sleeping.." he said and sips his Orange juice as he watched the movie, Mitch's eyes silently look over at Ty, "Angelina?" Ty freezes and looks at Mitch, everyone else just looks over at the 2, confused, "Are you..?!" "Her boyfriend broke up with her... so i asked her out.. but I'm being careful with her emotions." Mitch gritted his teeth, "It was Alex.. wasn't it.." "Apparently he cheated on her with someone." Mitch sighed and leaned back, "I knew it..." "So your okay with me dating your sister?" "She's old enough to date anyone she wants to." he smiled and leaned back. "great." he said and went back to watching the movie.

Sky nudged Ty with his food and Ty looked over at Sky and tilts his head, Sky just mouthed 'Good job man and good luck' Ty smiled and chuckles softly and went back watching the movie.

* * *

It was a whole 12 hours, everyone was awake as they were playing dungeon runner, even Lost! "Go.. Go sky." "No, you go Jerome." "Go." "You go" "Will someone go?!" Said Ty as they were waiting for someone to do the parkour, "I'll go~" said Lost as she went to do the parkour, 3 minutes later, she fell into the lava pit, "Nooo!" she screamed and laughed as she fell, "Help me someon-" she made some bulb noise as she fell deep into the lava pit and then died, "Oh my gosh" she Mitch as he saw that happened and started to laugh, "Nooo! Losst!" said Sky as he also watched her died, everyone looked into the lava pool, "is she gone?" "I dunno.." Ian said as she quickly Tped to Ty, and then punched everyone in laughing, "Ha~!" she said and started doing the parkour again, everyone started laughing as she laughed along.

"Nooo! don't leave us here!" said Quentin as she went on with the parkour, she stopped and looked at the Skype call, having a straight face, "then why don't you tp to me..." she said, everyone fell silent, then a second later everyone started laughing, "Oh my biggums!" "You guys should of seen her face!" said Ian as he laughed along with everyone, Lost giggled and smiled, "You guys can come on my side of view, I have a face camera since this is Friday face Cam!~" Lost said as they all continued their wall with the parkour, "High five?" "Jerome. Don't do this. You don't wanna do this." "High five!" said Jerome as he hit Sky into a lava pit, sky got up and slammed his headphones on the table of the his recording table and went downstairs to 'beat' up Jerome, "I hear him coming!" screamed Jerome and turned to look at the door of his room.

"Run G! Run!" said Mitch as they all laughed, sky barged into the room, "I told you...!" the rest was cut off by Jeromes screaming, "never do that again.. okay? We good?" "Were good." sky nodded then left to go back upstairs, he went over to his computer again, "alright, I'm back" he said and started to play again.

* * *

After the map was done, everyone went back to sleep as everyone was tired and it was 6 in the morning, Ty closed his laptop, 'I'll edit that tomorrow.' he smiled and went over to Lost room, "Angelina?" He called out, she turned around and smiled, "now that was fun~" she said and giggled, "Yeah it was, you going to edit in sky going after Jerome?" she nodded and giggled, "making that the intro~" Ty laughed and went over to Lost and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you so much Angelina.." she giggled and leaned back into his arms, "I love you too.." she smiles and he smiles back.

...

...

...

...

and that's the end of this story~

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**No its not~ huehuehuehuehue~ **

**I'm sorry guys xD I kinda have to do that! But anyways, that's the end of this CHAPTER!**

**Lost: I'm dating Ty now? Awesome~**

**Ray: why weren't we in this chapter?**

**Jax: Yeah?**

**Because, I don't need you until the next chapter. So you better be ready, Fura's coming to town *^***

**Lost: Don't... don't do that...**

**Sorry ^^ anyways! R&R and say that you want a Christmas special! (if you want one) **

**and everyone that Reviewed is getting that hug from Jason!**

**Jason: -hugs everyone that reviewed- good job guys! **

**The next people that review get to have my candy!~ **

* * *

**I got so distracted that I didn't finish this so early 0-0 but i got it done! I hope you guys love this story so far! and I hope you have a Very Happy Merry Christmas! and A Happy New Years!~ I love you guys! (No Homo) April-Kirkland-Luka25 is out!**


	5. Lostlox!

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! You guys love this story which helps me keep typing up each chapter!~ **

**Lost: Huehuehue~ Ty~**

**I fixed that!... again... ;-; **

**Ty: -chuckles- oh well**

**you too?! First Lost, then Taylor, then Jax, then Ray, then Mitch, then Fura now you Ty?!**

**Mitch: Well, its easy to get in when your not paying attention **

**B-but..! **

**Fura: Just get over it. **

**Nuuuu! I don't want to! **

**Kevin: -walks in- hey! **

**Great. The new character came also. **

**Lost: You gotta use the new characters! You know that!**

**I know I know! I will now let me get on with the story! **

**I do not own TC or the Ocs! I only own Lost! Also thanks to enderblazehybrid for letting me use his OC!**

* * *

~In the Morning.. or 2 in the afternoon~

After Lost posted the runner dungeon on YouTube, she had pulled Ty to bed with her and made him lay down with her while giggling. The minute they got into the bed, Lost fell asleep 3 minutes later. Right now it was 2 in the afternoon and Lost was still sleeping, clinging onto Ty, while he was awake, he chuckled a bit and held her close while taking out his phone, "Hey guys. Deadlox here with a sleeping LostMinecrafter" He said and pointed the camera at Lost, she had a smile on her face and was cuddling up next to Ty's side. "Yeah.. Uh... were dating now... so that's pretty much what happened last night" he laughed out softly, "but yeah, so what do you guys think? We just got together yesterday, here at the TC house, and Lost will be staying with us-" "HASHTAG LOSTLOX!" Ty looked over at the door as it burst open and Mitch, Ian and Jerome were holding Nerf Guns, Lost jumped up from the bed and landed on the floor as they started to shoot them.

Ty had the camera face them and he started laughing as he got shoot, "what are you guys doing?!" "Waking you guys up, Mitch, Ian and Jerome style! And addition with the Hashtag Lostlox! Haha!" Said Mitch as he stopped shooting and laughed, as he held up the camera to them, Lost was on the floor, looking up at them with a dangerous look, "Mitch..." she said as Mitch looked over at Lost, "Shit! RUN!" he said as he ran out of the room, Lost got up and ran after them, "YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed as she ran after them, Ty just put his phone his at the door as your heard yelling, Sky, Quentin, and Jason walked into the room, "Why is Lost running after Mitch, Jerome and Ian?" asked Jason as he looked at Ty, "They woke her up by a Nerf Gun.. and I guess she doesn't like waking up by someone.." said Ty shrugging, Sky started laughing, as his head was outside outside of the room.

"Lost has a Nerf Gun and shes shooting them!" Ty quickly got to his feet and went over to them, he still had his camera on, "Whoa! What the-?!" said Jason as he got hit with the bullet of the Nerf Gun, Mitch and Lost were standing there, side by side with the guns in their hands, they looked at each other and smirked and started shooting the 4, "Hey! Stop that!" Sky said and started laughing, Sky quickly went over and grabbed a gun and started shooting back at them, Jason and Quentin joined in the war as Ty video tapped it all, Ian and Jerome join soon after Ty said that he wasn't joining and was video tapping for a vlog. "Common join us Ty!" he shoot his head and set up his phone where it wouldn't fall and where it would get the whole view of the fight.

Ty ran into the fight and stole one of the guns from Lost, she pouted as he grinned and started shooting her, and Mitch and everyone else. They all laughed as they keep going on with this Nerf War. Suddenly, the door bell rang, "I'll get that!" Said Sky as he stopped shooting and went over to the door, he opened the door to find, 5 people standing there, 3 of them he knew and 2 of them he didn't, "Looost! Ray and the others are here to seeee yooou!" he said in a loud singing voice, everyone else stopped and laughed, Lost giggled and ran over to the door and waved, "Hey guys! Wasup?" she asked and looked at everyone that was at the door, Fura and Kevin looked confused and Ray, Jax and Taylor seemed to be used to it. "Just coming to see if you wanted to do a recording, we were trying to call you since this morning so we got everyone together, since we all live in the same state, and came over to this house," Taylor said and looked inside, and waved to the others, "oh! Sorry! I knew there was something up, I was hearing ringing noises as I was sleeping," she said as Ty walked over and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"I was wondering where that ringing noise was coming from too.." he said casually, the others look at Ty a bit odd, "what do you mean?" asked Fura as he narrowed his eyes a bit, "Oh, 1: were dating. 2: she dragged me to bed last night. 3: she had her laptop on." Fura growled slightly and nodded crossing his arms, Kevin just laughed a bit, "eh... well then... we just came to see you- well lost- I didn't expect Team Crafted to be here!" Kevin said with a grin, Lost just shrugs, "come on in guys I guess." she said and walked inside, not before giving one last shot at Mitch, Mitch just started laughing, then Jerome, then everyone else beside, the 5 that just got inside. "What were you guys doing? The minute we get here all we hear is yelling and laughing," asked Jax, walking slowly inside, "Oh! We were having a Nerf war. These 3 idiots," she pointed to Mitch, Jerome and Ian, "Woke me up with the Nerf guns." Mitch grinned and waved, Jerome just bowed and laughed, and Ian just shot the bullet from the Nerf gun on the roof, "Shit!" he said and threw the gun on the ground.

Ray, the minute she got inside, pounced on Lost, well.. from like tackled, "Ow!" Lost yelled as she fell to the ground, "You and Ty are dating?!" she asked a bit excited, "yeah.. so what?" "what happened to Alex?" "I dont wanna talk about it!" she growled out and sighed, "I'll tell you later" Ray just nodded and got up, Ray suddenly leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Lostlox." she said and pulled back giggled, Lost giggled also. "So what are we gonna do now?" asked Jason, everyone just shrugged, "I dunno, I need to go stop recording." said Ty as he walked over to where his phone was a stopped recording, "You were recording our whole fight?!" said Quentin, Ty just nodded and laughed, "No need to be shocked Fish!" "I am not a fish!" "your skin is!" "Shut up!" Everyone just started laughing again, "Your so lucky Lost!" Said Jax as he hugged Lost, "Mitch is my brother, of course I'm lucky!" said Lost as she hugged him back.

"So we gonna record or not?" Fura asked, the 5 shrugged, "I donno, I guess we can record here, IF they allow us. And can we use your rooms?" Said lost as she looked over at Ty, and the others, "Sure you guys can, we were gonna go out anyways, we need to know whats around here to live here." said Ty as he went upstairs to get dressed, the others did the same, "Be careful Lost!" said Mitch as he kissed her head and went upstairs, "I will!" she yelled at him as he was walking up. Lost looked at the others and smiled, "So what type of recording are we gonna do?" "Since Fura and Kevin aren't apart of L.I.S.N.D.. I guess we can do a parkour map." Lost pouted, "I did one last night with the guys! Which is why I wasn't awake last this morning" she said and crossed her arms, "Fine then, battle dome?" said Fura, the others nodded their head, "Yeah!" Taylor and Lost cheered, "I'll go get our things." said Jax as he walked out the door, "So how we gonna record?" "Well.. since we have the house to ourselves, I can use Ty's room, Ray can use mine, Fura can use Ian's, Jax can use Mitch, Taylor can use Sky's and Kevin can use Jason's. And the teams will be Me, Ray, and Jax, and the other team is Taylor, Kevin and Fura!" They all agreed and waited for Jax to come back.

A few minutes later, TC went out, "See you later guys! We'll be back in like 4 to 5 hours. Depends." said Jerome as he was the last to walk out the door, "Kay! See you later!" said Lost, 5 seconds later, jax walked back in, "I couldn't find my charger! But i found it!" he said and the others laugh, "Kay! You'll be in Mitch's room. And your with Taylor and Fura" he nodded, and she told them where the rooms were, besides Ray of course, they went into the rooms and set up their laptops.

"Hey everyone! Lost In Super Nerd Dreams is here with Fura and Kevin!" Lost said as she walked around the Battle dome, "Today, as in December 22nd, we are gonna be doing a battle dome! The teams are Me, Ray and Jax against Taylor, Fura and Kevin!" They were on their separate part of the Battle Dome. "We have 15 minutes to get our supplies and make our base! Go!" said Fura as they all went off.

* * *

It was 20 minutes later and they finished their recording, "so what now?" asked Jax as they were all sitting down in the living room, watching a movie. Lost shrugged, "They wouldn't be back for 3 hours... I dunno.." the others sigh and suddenly they heard laughing and yelling outside, "I guess they came back, they heard keys then a door open, they all looked to see who was coming inside, they of course saw all of team crafted but a new person as well, they all looked at each other, and shrugged, "I donno" said Lost and stood up, "hey guys, who's the new person?"

TBC!~

* * *

**sorry for the cliff hanger, sorta was out of idea's and had to end it ;-; I promise there will be a better chapter! **

**Lost: But it was still good!**

**No it was not!**

**Ray: Your too sad to even yell at us aren't you**

**yeaaah...**

**Kevin: April-Kirkland-Luka25 does not down TC or the OC's only LostMinecrafter**

**t-thanks..**

* * *

**and thanks to everyone that reviewed! HERES A COOKIE!**


	6. Someone can sing!

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Oh and Happy birthday Louis! (This may be put out the next day- and I mean December 25****th****, but still happy birthday Louis!**

**Lost: -giggles- Merry Christmas! **

**Yes yes! **

**Ray: so you don't care if we break the 4****th**** wall anymore? **

**Noo... Not anymore... because you guess just keep breaking it. **

**Jax: -chuckles- Sorry**

**Nah, its Christmas, there's your Christmas gifted!**

**Taylor: wow thanks!**

**Yeah, yeah!  
Mitch: sooo we can come here now?**

**Suree.. don't mess around my room though**

**Lost: Sweet!**

**-giggles- anyways, I hope that you have a merry Christmas! Oh and I do not own TC or the Ocs**

* * *

"Hey guys! Who's the new person?" Ty looked up at Lost, "This is Ashley," he said and Lost smiled, "Ashleymarieegaming?" Ashley nodded and smiled, "Yup! And you must be Mitch's little sister everyone was talking about." Lost nodded and smiled, putting out her hand, Ashley went and shook her hand, the Ray ran over and ran into Lost, "More YouTubers!" she yelled, Ashley laughed softly and smiled, "Hey there" Ray waves and the others come over, Taylor grabbed Ray's hand and dragged her out, "We'll see you later, Lost." "Bye guys" Lost laughed and waved goodbye, Ashley looked a bit confused, "Who were they?" Lost smiled at her, "They were my friends I usually do videos with. Ray is supersmashgalray, then there was Jax, the shy little boy is ThatMCNerd, Taylor, the one that dragged Ray away, she is an awesome friend once you get to know her! She is IDreamInGaming. Us 4 make up L.I.S.N.D or Lost In Super Nerd Dreams!" Lost said and Ashley nodded, "I've heard of that group, nice to know Mitch's sister was in it." Lost giggled as Sky, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Ian and Quentin along with Jason went upstairs to do their things, stuff that didn't really involve the 2.

"What about the other 2?" Lost looked up as she lead Ashley to the living room, she sat down on the couch and smiled, "Right! Fura is the boy with the black flame patterned jacket, he can get mad pretty easily but if your a good friend of his, he would be nice.. eh.. sometimes. He is DragonsofFury." she giggled along with Ashley, "and the other boy was Kevin, very nice boy, he always helps when something goes wrong with my computer, even if we don't live together or near each other. He is LordzOfTheGamez" Lost said and she smiled, Ashley nodded, "I heard about a few of them, when I'm bored I go look at MineCraft videos. Not that special, maybe even a bit of anime-" "KAWAII DESU!" Sky yelled as he ran downstairs, hearing upon Ashley. They both look at each other and laugh, "what do you need Sky?"

"Were having a Christmas party in a few days! and we wanted to know if you wanted to be there Ashley" Sky said, she nodded and got up, "I better get going, nice house by the way!" Sky thanked Ashley as he lead her out of the house. Lost shook her head as she stood up and started walking up stairs, she went into her room and shut the door. She pulled out a small blue book, it wasn't small, more like medium, and there was a lot of writing inside the book, she opened it to a page with lots of writing, it looked like lyrics to a song. She hummed a soft tune as she looked over the song, she smiled and sat up, pulled out her laptop and went to one of those windows where you can make your own tune, (kinda like the one Jason uses) she started on making a small tune, not that long, maybe a 3 minute tune. She sighed and placed her laptop on her bed as he tuned started softly, she was looking at her book as she sang softly.

('_Blaaah_' = singing)

_'Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain...  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days...  
He told me in the morning he don't feel the same about us in his bone...  
It seems to me that when I die, these words will be written on my stone..._

_And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between..'_

Mitch looked up from his game of poker as he heard Lost sing softly, "Shes singing again? And this time Story of my life.." everyone looked confused as they placed their cards down, they all went silent as they listened to Lost sing.

_'The story of my life, I take him home  
I drive all night to keep him warm and time  
Is frozen (The story of, the story of)The story of my life, I give him hope  
I spend his love until he's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)'_

They looked at each other and all got up and slowly went over to Lost room, "she can sing?" asked sky, Mitch nodded, "She does, she posted a few videos of her singing on her channel" Sky looked at Ty, "Dude, your so lucky!" Ty just grinned, "I got a good one," "hey.. this is my sister your talking about!" Mitch said and looked at Ty and Sky, "Sorry" they both said.

_'Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning  
I'll see us in the light upon your hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still..._

_And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between..'_

Lost put down her book as she keep singing, she looked at the room door when she heard talking outside, she giggled softly and shook her head, '_wonder what their talking about?... something about me singing though_'

_'The story of my life, I take him home  
I drive all night to keep him warm and time  
Is frozen (The story of, the story of)  
The story of my life, I give him hope  
I spend his love until he's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds  
The Story of my life I take him home  
I drive all night to keep him warm and time  
Is frozen_

_The story of my life I give him hope (Give him hope)  
I spend his love until he's broke inside (until he's broken inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life...'_

She finished her song and sighed, smiling as her door burst open, "That. Was. Amazing." said Sky and she giggled, "Thanks, I've been told a lot." "So you were singing story of my life, means you life 1D, don't you" she nodded and stood up, "I do, always will" she said and gave Ty a hug, he hugged her back and kissed her head, "#Lostlox!" screamed Jerome as he ran out of the room, "GG Ty!" screamed Ian as he ran after Jerome, going back to their poker game, "You coming Ty?" asked Mitch as he went to follow, Quentin, Jason and Sky. Ty shook his head, "Nahh, you guys go ahead and play." he nodded and left.

"Why don't you wanna play with the boys?" Lost asked as she went back sitting on her bed, "I just wanted to be with my favourite girl!" Ty said and she giggled as he sat down and hugged her again, "So you can sing? I picked a good one." "Oh shut up Ty" she said and blushed, he grinned and quickly kissed her, she smiled and kissed back as he pulled her close to him. He pulled back, and leaned his forehead on hers, "Nice first kiss there.. well as a couple" he said and nuzzled her nose, she smiled more, "yeah~" she said and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm bored now.."

"I am too.. hmm..." he said and wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers. "I donno what to do.. but wanna go play with the Nerf guns?" asked Lost as she looked up at Ty, he nodded and grinned, "and I've got the best idea!" she said as she pulled herself out of Ty's grip and ran downstairs, he laughed and followed her down, "so whats this idea?" "Just follow mee!" she said as they both grabbed a Nerf gun, she quietly walked upstairs and went over to where the boys where playing poker, "okay this is the plan, we knock over the chips for poker, then the cards, then we shoot them." Ty laughed quietly and nodded.

They both went over and started to aim the guns, Lost aimed for Mitch while Ty went for Sky's, "On 3.. 1... 2...3!" said Ty as they both shot, and both pile of chips tipped over, Mitch and Sky look at each other, "what the?" the next thing you know, Ian's, Quentin's, Jeromes and Jason's chips tip over, they all looked to where the bullet came from but they didn't see anyone, they all frowned but keep playing as they ignored it. Ty and Lost looked back over the corner and grinned at each other, they did the same thing, but with the cards, the minute the cards flew out of their hands, they went closer and started to shoot them. "Ah!" screamed Mitch as he laughed and got hit with the bullets, Sky looked up to see who was shooting, all he saw was Ty and Lost standing there, with the guns in their hands, "So it was you2 who knocked over the chips" Sky said, standing up, they both nodded and laughed, "We got bored, so this is what happens when I get bored.. well me and Ty." said Lost, the others started laughing as they put the poker game away, "So what now?" "Well i'm hunger for food.. lets go out!" said Ian "Sure why not, but where?" "Carl Jr." Said sky, the others nodded and started to get ready to go out and eat.

TBC~

* * *

**I guess I could end it here, uhh.. the Christmas party may be 1 or 2 days late as my friends are coming over for a party tomorrow and I won't be able to type up a story without them saying 'what are you writing about' and all that shit. But we- **

**TC, L.I.S.N.D and everyone everyone else, including me: WISH YOU THE BEST OF CHRISTMAS! **

**Lost: -singing- and a happy new years! **

**Thanks lost! R&R! ^~^  
Also, I do not own story of my life or 1D! I just love them so much~**


	7. UPDATE FOR NEW STORIES

**I was starting to think I should make some one-shots of your favorite characters- any one from these animes!**

**1. Hetalia  
2. Attack on titan  
3. Black butler  
4. Magi Madoka  
5. One Piece  
6. Shugo chara  
7. Bleach  
8. Kaichou wa maid-sama  
9. Rozen Maiden  
10. Pandora hearts  
11. Ouran High  
12. Avengers (the movie)  
13. Spider man (yeah I know-)  
14. Naruto**

**Soooo this can happen! I don't mind, go with it, just tell me who you want, I'll be posting this on both Tony has a sister and The start of a good life! :D Alright kids. SEND IN SOME DMS OR COMMENTS! :D and I'll try my best and update**

**You can only ask for 2 One-Shots. No more than that! Good Luck and Thanks!**


End file.
